This Phase II project will continue the development of two advanced neuroscience and medical imaging workstations, one a low cost system based on the virtual memory SUN-386 microcomputer and the other s high-performance system based on the SUN-4/260 AI workstation, for image analysis, graphical and textual data storage, three-dimensional reconstruction and volume imaging. The workstations will include provisions for data input from a digitizing tablet, computer microscopy using a light microscope with stepper motor stage, autoradiography analysis with a video camera and light box, and computer tapes of CT (Computed Tomography) and MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) data. The modeling and reconstruction package will feature solid body graphical imaging, volume rendering and manipulation, and a standardized database format. The aims of this project are: 1) to port existing software and test capabilities on the SUN systems, 2) to develop volume imaging techniques as useful research and clinical tools, 3) to develop software for a "neuroscientist's reference" and 4) to promote the creation of a standard data exchange format for anatomical graphics.